


King without a crown

by Deadloss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Light S&M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pre and Post Reichenbach, Unhygienic treatment of wounds
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadloss/pseuds/Deadloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se había quedado agarrando los últimos pedazos del imperio, a Sebastián se le deshacía entre los dedos igual que le ocurría con la cordura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King without a crown

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BBC Sherlock de la BBC, mio va a ser que nada.

* * *

 

"Al ausente se le declara muerto aunque no haya garantía cierta de que haya fallecido. No excluye la reaparición del declarado, pero se le considera a efectos prácticos, muerto" Presunción iuris tantum.

 

* * *

 

 

Podía haber tenido mejor día, al entrar en la cocina olía a calor y café preparado horas atrás.

-Sé que en un principio parecía buena idea, pero lo de intentar enseñar a los chicos de North Acton como usar un rifle a larga distancia es un fracaso.- Dijo Sebastián dejando la bolsa junto a la puerta-Ninguno de ellos podría darle a algo a partir de los 300 metros, no hablemos ya si se mueve o esperas precisión.

Jim no le contesto, solo asintió desinteresado, estaba sentado con las manos bajo la mesa. Frente a él una caja de metal, cleenex y un espejo, le miraba con ojos demasiado inocentes.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, ¿por qué iba a ocurrir algo?

-Estas poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato en tu vida, algo que todos sabemos no es verdad.-Jim resopló mientras sacaba una de las manos bajo la mesa, en su mano, un par de alicates.

-Necesito tu ayuda-Dijo pasándole las tenazas.-Me duele una muela pero no puedo sacármela solo, llevo intentándolo toda la tarde.

-Pues vamos al dentista.

-No.

-Si pierdes una muela van a tener que reemplazarla. Ya que vas a tener que ir que te saque también la que te hace daño.

-No, es una de las de atrás, no la voy a remplazar, solo quiero sacarla.

-Creo que es algo más complicado que agarrar el diente y tirar, ¿sabes? Anestesia, sierras y creo que se necesitan hasta puntos.

-Que chico más listo eres, qué informado, qué delicia.-Jim destilaba sarcasmo- Ya se lo que hace un dentista, no estoy interesado. Esta suelto, haz lo que te digo: ven y sácamelo.

Dejando la chaqueta sobre la mesa Sebastián, avanzó hasta él y se puso detrás. Le colocó suavemente la cabeza mirando al techo, la coronilla le tocaba el pecho. Apartó el labio inferior para ver el diente, el último de la dentadura. La encía se veía roja y palpitante, se notaba que Jim había machacado la zona. La muela se movía al toque, provocando un hilo de sangre constante, pero testaruda se hundía en el hueco y no acababa de desprenderse.

-¿A´h veh?- Y Jim empujo el diente afectado con la lengua.-Chre tieh ua carie.

-Si, la veo. No hables y aparta la lengua o igual como soy tan tonto te la arranco por error- No había quitado a nadie un diente en su vida, o al menos no con unos alicates.

Dejo que Jim enderezase la cabeza para poder tragar con soltura por última vez, aprovechó para pasear el pulgar por su pómulo. Se preguntaba con delicia si chillaría y relamiéndose los labios Sebastián tomó con las tenazas la muela afectada.

La primera vez no aplicó la fuerza necesaria para sacarla, pero si arrancó una queja teñida de más molestia que dolor. Todavía estaba unida solo que ahora se movía peligrosamente mientras Jim, mirando hacia arriba, tragaba con dificultad la saliva rosada. Su posición acentuaba el movimiento de la nuez, Sebastián disfrutaba del ángulo privilegiado. Jim tenía los ojos cerrados pero, cuando le introdujo por segunda vez los alicates en la boca, los abrió de golpe. Desafiantes, provocadores; transmitían tanta fuerza a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba que le recorrió un escalofrío por la columna . Apoyó la mano sobre su hombro para poder ejercer más impulso, Sebastián ya había decidido que quería hacerle gritar y se lo indicó con una sonrisa torcida.

Tiró con firmeza, ayudándose de la mano sobre la clavícula para empujarse, creyó notar como los huesos se hundían bajo el peso. Jim encogía los dedos haciéndolos tronar, el cuerpo tenso y las piernas enrollándose a las patas de la silla.

No salía, Sebastián empezaba a tomarse la muela como una cuestión personal. Sin tiempo para que se recuperase movió la mano del hombro a la frente, para poder tirar la cabeza hacia atrás arqueándole la espalda, clavándose el respaldo de la silla.

Ahora sí soltó un alarido, un grito que tenía parte de gruñido y provenía de lo más hondo del instinto. Retorció las tripas de Sebastián, se dio cuenta de que hacerle gritar, gemir o suspirar resonaba en sus oídos de la misma forma; le aceleraba el pulso llenándole de euforia, deseando más.

Del hueco manaba sangre encharcándose en el fondo de la boca y Sebastián sostenía triunfal los alicates con la muela granate entre ellos. Mientras, Jim se ahogaba al buscar frenético los pañuelos sobre la mesa, logró meterse uno en la boca y morderlo.

-Es un buen agujero, creo que necesita puntos.-Dejó las tenazas y vio que sobre la mesa brillaba una aguja ya enhebrada.-Vamos Jim, ánimo, solo un poquito más y acabamos.-Recibió una mirada asesina, aunque con la mejilla hinchada por el papel mordido resultaba menos amenazadora.

Se encogió de brazos diciéndole.

-Ya te había avisado que era mejor ir al dentista.

Volvió a colocarse a su espalda, esta vez con la aguja en una mano y un nuevo pañuelo en la otra. Limpiaba el agujero en la encía e intentaba dar el punto antes de que la sangre le empañase la visión. Solo fueron necesarios dos, Jim no volvió a hacer un solo sonido. Ni siquiera al atravesar con la aguja la encía masacrada o cuando Sebastián forzó su mandíbula para ver mejor la zona. Al acabar colocó una gasa sobre los puntos para que la mordiese.

-Ya esta, tomate un par de pastillas para el dolor y no hables en un buen rato.-Ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarle, se había puesto gruñón por hacer lo que le había mandado.-Ey, creo que en el canal 25 van a poner un documental de esos tan aburridos que a ti encantan y a mi me dan ganas de arrancarme la piel a tiras. Algo de un tal Edwin jodiéndole una teoría a Einstein por la expansión del cosmos o una mierda astronómica así.

-No me encantan, esos documentales están hechos para idiotas. Explican conceptos complejos reduciéndolos a una simpleza que a sus creadores les resultaría insultante.-Dijo entre dientes, para luego perderse camino del salón.-¡Mierda, Seb! ¿Por qué nunca dejas el mando sobre la mesa? Luego es imposible encont´¡ah! Nada, aquí esta-

Tras recoger el material la muela seguía sobre la encimera. Todavía sucia la tomó entre los dedos, del tamaño de una de sus uñas, tenía una raíz larga que se bifurcaba en dos piernas. En el esmalte, justo en el centro había un hueco negro que la perforaba, en el borde aun quedaban restos de un empaste saltado. La limpió con agua y le paso un trapo; la hizo rodar en la palma de su mano y terminó guardándosela en la cartera junto a las monedas sueltas. Le pareció correcto, le pareció que si uno lograba desdentar a un monstruo como mínimo podía llevarse un trofeo.

Dio gracias a aquella ocurrencia años después, cuando tras la caída lo único que le quedó de Jim fue una muela picada.

 

* * *

 

 

Despertaba todos los días como si hubiese pasado la noche mascando arena; como si la lengua le hubiese crecido, ya no le cupiese en la boca y usarla para hablar fuese un imposible. Se desprendía de la sensación cada mañana abriendo la boca bajo la ducha. Le entraba agua hasta que rebosaba, se colaba en la nariz. Una cascada naciendo a través de su traquea, y se atragantaba y tosía y el mundo adquiría de nuevo ritmo cardíaco.

Sebastián no tenía pesadillas, ni sueños inquietos, sus noches eran sosegadas. Tan tranquilas que le aturdían.

Él deseaba soñar con la azotea, deseaba subir cada peldaño y oír el eco de sus zapatos repicando contra el metal. Abrir la pesada puerta y encontrarle allí, enfrentando el cielo del que tanto le había gustado hablar. Deseaba soñar con que podía agarrarlo por ultima vez yerto.

Deseaba el tormento, la angustia, deseaba soñar con todo lo que no había hecho.

Porque no soñaba y veía algo real. Cerraba los ojos y veía una sala de espera donde nunca había estado. Sentado en un banco que nunca había visto, en un hospital donde jamás había entrado. Soñaba que había un reloj frente a él que hacía ruido aunque no tenía manecillas. Soñaba con gente cruzando la sala a la carrera, había gente que lloraba, había gente que gritaba de dolor, había gente que huía, había gente que reía y él solo estaba estático. John Watson estaba sentado a su lado, más cerca de lo que jamás habían estado, John tenía las manos cubiertas de arañazos y en sus sueños nunca apartaba la vista del frente mientras Sebastián le miraba. John no cruzaba la sala, ni lloraba, ni gritaba, ni huía, ni reía; solo estaba allí parado.

Eso le consolaba.

La primera vez que soñó con él, Sebastián despertó preguntándose si aquello era empatía.

No había llorado, no había gritado, no había tenido reacción alguna y pensaba que quizás su cuerpo no había entendido lo que había pasado. Tras darle muchas vueltas finalizó que quizás era a él a quien Jim había pegado un tiro y por eso ya no sentía nada.

Una mañana descubrió una rata en la cocina y juraría que esta le mantuvo la mirada. Pensó en disparárle, resolvió que lo mejor sería comprar una trampa.

Tan solo cuatro meses después de la muerte de Jim, perdió la parte oriental de la red. Había pasado el último mes y medio intentando conservarla pero no lo había conseguido. Creía que sabía en lo que se metía al querer hacerse cargo de todo, cuando en realidad no sabía una mierda. Cerró el portátil con suavidad, se vistió y procedió a beberse todo el ron del primer bar que encontró.

Seis horas más tarde estaba apoyado en una esquina completamente borracho, intentando encenderse un cigarrillo del revés. Las piernas le parecían a punto de fallar y el equilibrio debió dejárselo en la barra. El olor a basura calentada por el sol durante el día le taladraba la nariz. La boca le sabía a vómito y ni siquiera recordaba haber vomitado, en realidad no tenía ninguna memoria de la noche.

-Ey tío, ¿estás bien?-Preguntó un hombre a su lado, no le veía con claridad. Se lo esperaba, no era capaz de distinguir sus propias manos.

-Si- La voz era extraña, sentía la cara caliente y tampoco sabía si lo que corría por ella era sudor, lluvia, sangre o lágrimas, quizás todas, quizás ninguna; no le podía importar menos. Su voz no era suya, su cara no le pertenecía, su cuerpo no era de su propiedad, los dedos temblorosos no podían pertenecerle; porque le traicionaban, su cuerpo no nunca le había traicionado de esa forma.

-¿Seguro? Porque no pareces muy bien.-Quería que ese gilipollas se largase y le dejase en paz; quería que se quedase y así poder hablar con alguien, sentía que no hablaba con alguien en siglos. En su cabeza resonaba en eco, _¿Estás bien?¿Estás bien?¿Estás bien? Dime Sebastián, háblame Sebastián, ¿estás bien?_

-N_ono_o_noo...Meha_aban_donado.-Arrastraba las palabras como un crio, no estaba seguro de que le hubiese entendido.

-Oh amigo, ¿Líos de faldas? ¿Se ha ido con otro?- Dijo el hombre intentando sonar amable. Le contestó con una risa macabra que se le quedó atragantada y sonó más como un carraspeo, Sebastián se alejó dando tumbos rumbo a casa. Sí se había ido con otro, sonrientes y de la mano, juntos al otro mundo.

La mañana siguiente la pasó preguntándose por qué seguía haciendo aquello, por qué siquiera se esforzaba, si lo único que quería era huir de lo más lejos posible y olvidarse de que alguna vez había tenido nombre. Pero se tomo un par de pastillas para mitigar la resaca y continuó aceptando llamadas de gente. Lo hacía porque no podía hacer otra cosa, seguir empujando hacia adelante porque es lo que siempre había hecho.

La rata con la que convivía no caía en la trampa y por inercia como no la mataba empezó a dejar restos de comida sobre el plato al salir de casa.

Los meses pasaban y la red colapsaba, la mayoría de la parte internacional estaba perdida, reducida a círculos inconexos. Hasta las ciudades inglesas empezaban a tambalearse, Liverpool la daba por olvidada y Brixtol empezaba a ser un problema constante.

Pero aún le quedaba Londres y era lo único que le importaba, le quedaba Londres que se desgarraba lentamente. La desaparición de Jim había traído consigo una oleada de caos, las estadísticas del crimen en ascenso meteórico, la policía hacía un arresto importante al menos una vez cada dos semanas y los juzgados no tenían respiro. Porque el equilibrio que se mantenía entre chantajistas, cárteres, traficantes, ladrones, estafadores o políticos se había roto. Todos se lanzaban al cuello del que tenían al lado, bestias ciegas guiadas por el olor de dinero y poder. Ahora que nadie intervenía como mediador, que mantenía un balance los periódicos estaban más que nunca escritos con sangre y traición. Esa ciudad era demasiado jugosa y todos querían meter los dedos en ella, y todos querían hacer suya parte de la red moribunda de Moriarty. Entonces era cuando Sebastián se metía a impedirlo, salvaje y brutal sin tener en cuenta las zalamerías con las que solía acompañar a esas palabras Jim. Defendiendo los pedazos que aún le quedaban como se agarraría una herida abierta. Y a pesar de todo era la parte que más disfrutaba, cuando elegía que el valiente de turno luciría mejor con un disparo en el pulmón izquierdo. Otras veces su voz le había resultado desagradable y elegía hacerle una traqueostomía con una bala de punta hueca. Iba disparaba y desaparecía, dejando a todo el mundo la sospecha de que alguien seguía defendiendo aquel extraño orden. No era Jim, no había planes improbables ni una red inmensa, pero aún tenía la eficacia de su parte. Era pura avaricia, mantenía Londres porque tenía que salir, pensar, hacer algo y no pasarse además de la noche, el día en la aquella sala de espera que cada mañana le hacía levantarse más perturbado.

Una tarde gris mientras esperaba en un paso de peatones se le acercó un indigente para venderle cleenex. Llevaba un gorro de lana para protegerse de la llovizna y tenía un tic en el ojo que le hacía cerrarlo y lagrimear.

-Dos libras caballero, dos libras el paquete y le garantizo que el dinero es para comer, nada más que para eso.-El indigente le regaló una sonrisa desdentada, Sebastián le devolvió otra desquiciada. Como se atrevía, a él que ya ni sentía ni padecía pero siempre tiraba adelante, como se atrevía a ofrecerle una muestra de consuelo a dos libras el paquete, no necesitaba consuelo.

Le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula que hizo retroceder al indigente, tropezando en el bordillo húmedo de la acera. Acabó tumbado en el suelo gimoteando mientras se agarraba la cara, en otro tiempo hubiese logrado el desmayo con semejante gancho, pero su tiempo había pasado. Abrió la cartera sacando un billete de cincuenta y se lo lanzó al pasar a su lado cuando cruzó la carretera.

-He comprado los pañuelos para usted. Disfrútelos.

Al llegar a casa descubrió que la rata había mordido un cable electrocutándose, en el plato que había dejado quedaban restos de comida y Sebastián se preguntó por qué se suicidaba todo a su alrededor.

Por qué todos lloraban, sangraban y lo superaban mientras él se sentaba viviendo en un atasco. Un atasco del que se sentía extraño, porque no lo comprendía, un atasco que no le pertenecía. Era el atasco de Jim, pero se había volado la cabeza y Sebastián era un cobarde incapaz seguir su estela.

Aquella noche John mirando al frente con rostro impasible le consoló mas que nunca.

 

* * *

 

 

Era imposible, totalmente imposible. El vídeo; no podía creerlo, aquello debía ser una broma. Semejante atrevimiento, un acto de semejante soberbia. ¿Quién se creía aquel hombre? Con su sonrisa jactanciosa, ese timbre de voz grave, desagradable. No podía ser verdad, Sherlock Holmes no podía estar vivo.

“ _La red criminal que encabezaba Moriarty era inmensa (...) así que trazamos un plan, Mycroft le paso a Moriarty información vital sobre mi. Moriarty a cambio nos daba pistas, solo pistas de la magnitud de su red. Lo dejamos ir porque era importante dejarle creer que llevaba la delantera.”_

_Lo dejasteis ir porque no teníais otra opción._

“ _Yo me recosté y vi como Moriarty destruía mi reputación...poco a poco. Tenía que hacerle creer que me había vencido, que me había derrotado y entonces me enseñaría sus cartas.”_

A Sebastián le rechinaban los dientes y apretaba con tanta fuerza el brazo del sofá que parecía querer romperse los dedos.

“ _Había trece posibilidades cuando subimos a aquella azotea.”_

_Y si el señor Holmes dice que había trescientas posibilidades también debemos creerle, capullo pretencioso._

“ _Cada una estaba calculada al detalle y tenía un nombre en clave...pero lo único que no había previsto era hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar Moriarty, supongo que era evidente tras nuestra primera reunión en la piscina, ¡su deseo de morir! (…)_

Sebastián empezaba a ver puntitos negros por la esquina del ojo, no estaba seguro de que el oxigeno le estuviese llegando bien al cerebro.

_Todo estaba calculado toda eventualidad prevista...salio...a la perfección”_

Aquello fue la puntilla. Se levantó en un salto del sillón, el ordenador portátil acabó desmadejado en el suelo

-¡¿Qué es esta mierda?! ¡¿Cómo sigue vivo ese anormal?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!-Gritaba a la televisión, el muy gilipollas había conseguido que su vídeo ocupase un espacio en las noticias. Había salido despreciando a Jim, dejándole a la altura de un tonto más, un tonto engañarle sin estilo, una marioneta en manos de él y su hermano. Quería romper algo, Sebastián tenía tanta furia en su en su interior que la cabeza le vibraba en un amasijo de ideas homicidas.

Iba a matarlo, cogería un rifle, se apostaría en el edificio de enfrente esperando a que llegase al querido 221 y le vaciaría su asquerosa cabeza, esparciendo los sesos por la alfombra. Y luego le volaría la cabeza a John, solo por placer. Así se daría cuenta de lo que significaba enfrentarse a alguien práctico y sin interés en juegos.

Ya tenía el abrigo puesto y el arma elegida en su funda.

Nunca cruzó puerta de salida, se quedó estático a medio camino. No, no, no, las cosas no funcionaban así. ¿A dónde iba? ¿A inmolarse con los cordones de las botas desatados? Tenía que serenarse e intentar analizar la situación con calma, nunca había sido impulsivo. Arriesgado a veces, impulsivo nunca.

Sabía que aquello no ocurrió así, Jim jamás se hubiese dejado manejar de tal forma. Era imposible que él; orgulloso, capaz de dominar un imperio criminal, inteligente, que prefería dibujar las funciones del coseno en hojas milimetrada porque _“Oh dios, Seb, darle a una tecla para averiguarlo es es demasiado fácil”_ , no hubiese visto semejante manipulación de los Holmes.

Tenía fe en Jim como en una religión, nunca se hubiese dejado engañar de tal forma. Los últimos años promulgó con adoración que Sherlock y él eran iguales, así que enfocó el tema como si hubiese sido Jim el autor del vídeo. ¿Qué hubiese querido conseguir con él? No llegó a ninguna conclusión, así que bebió dos cervezas de trago y se fue a dar vueltas en la cama.

La cabeza aún le martilleaba dándole tumbos, estar sentado le mareaba, estar tumbado le producía nauseas. ¿Qué sentido tenía aquella sarta de mentiras ? Porque eran mentiras, él tenía fe en Jim, Jim no cometía fallos, tenía fe en Jim, Jim le había abandonado, tenía fe en Jim y en algún momento debió quedarse dormido.

Por primera vez en años Sebastián no soñó con la sala de espera.

_-¿Cuánto apuestas?_

_Por la ventanilla del coche la lluvia caía a regueros, difuminando la ciudad, los intermitentes del de delante eran la luz más cercana._

_-¿Uhm? ¿A qué?- Sebastián conducía, iban bien de tiempo así que el atasco en el que estaban le molestó poco._

_-A que ese bicho que tiene Sherlock como compañero de piso hace algo estúpido._

_-Va a llevar un chaleco de semtex mientras le apuntan, para mi que se va a quedar bien quieto. Además era médico militar así que habrá visto unas cuantas heridas de explosivos, seguro que no le apetece nada sufrirlas en primera persona._

_-Oh cariño, eso será si pensase de forma razonable, en cuanto Sherlock entre en perspectiva seguro reestructura las ideas._

_-Apuesto veinte libras a que Watson mantiene la compostura.-Al escucharle Jim dejó escapar una risa sin aire._

_-Así que veinte a la frialdad del soldado, cuanta confianza por tu antiguo gremio, ¿eh? Bien, yo apuesto a que seremos afortunados si no acaba gritando innecesariamente ¡Huye, huye, corre! ¡Sálvate tu!_

_-Eso solo ocurre en las películas, en la realidad nadie grita eso. Además, no veo por qué iba a ponerse en plan mártir._

_-Pues porque no hay como vapulear lo que a la gente le importa para que lo dejen todo y salten como locos a defenderlo._

_Sebastián se quedó en silencio y encogió los hombros._

_-Mantengo lo dicho._

_Esa noche John saltaba sobre Jim para que Sherlock tuviera la posibilidad de huir y Sebastián perdía la apuesta._

Por la mañana despertó insensible, tras haber dormido el doble de horas de las que acostumbraba. Paseo por el salón y recogió el desastre del día anterior con tan solo ruido blanco zumbando en la cabeza. Los hermanos Holmes no tenían ni idea de quien era, o al menos no tenían la suficiente idea. Como todos, sabían que quedaba alguien, alguien _fiel_ defendiendo las ruinas pero no sabían que hacer para que saliese a la luz. Ese vídeo había sido una mierda que le oprimió el pecho, pero no había funcionado. No iba a dejar la invisibilidad que él le había proporcionado, Sebastián no existía para nadie que no fuese Jim.

Era su última mano de cartas y no tenía ningún plan sobre como jugarse.

 

* * *

 

 

Faltaban quince minutos para que el objetivo cruzase la esquina y ya estaba en posición. Tercer piso, ángulo cerrado por la cornisa, viento sureste medio, distancia rondando los 600 metros.

Podía oír en las salas laterales a la gente hablando, las oficinas estaban en hora punta, pero nadie iba a entrar a un baño con el cartel de averiado en la puerta. Centrándose en su respiración, lenta, cada latido del corazón convirtiéndose en lo único que resonaba en los oídos. El mundo se reducía a sus manos, el kar98 que sujetaba y el objetivo por aparecer y abatir.

Desde que Sherlock Holmes había vuelto a la vida las cosas se habían puesto aún más complicadas. Sebastián se sentía acosado por competidores, el gobierno, la policía y empezaba a ver ojos espiándole donde solo había humo. Cada vez quedaba menos para el final, para que alguno le atrapase, pero a esas alturas ya valía poco todo. Estaba agotado, no acabado pero llevaba agotado desde hacía dos años y medio así que tampoco importaba mucho. No solo la red se había deshecho en pedazos, Sebastián solo se sentía en casa tras el fusil.

El objetivo dobló la esquina, Sebastián apuntó, retenía la respiración, solo faltaba apretar el gatillo justo entre pulsaciones.

Entonces alguien se interpuso en la trayectoria y Sebastián se refrenó en el último momento. Un hombre había interceptado al objetivo y estaba hablando con él en mitad de la calle. No podía ver el rostro de ninguno, sólo el abrigo negro del intruso y el conjunto verde de la jueza, no tenía un disparo limpio.

Observó el lenguaje corporal de ambos, no le dijo nada, podía hacer un disparo doble y acabar de una vez con ambos pero las condiciones no eran las mejores. Así que esperaba paciente a que el individuo se quitase en medio, terminar el trabajo. El hombre se giró mostrando el perfil y Sebastián se atragantó, perdió el punto exacto, jadeando tuvo que quitar el dedo del gatillo, era Jim.

El objetivo continuó andando pero lo ignoró, abandonó el rango de tiro, no podía apartar la mira de Jim. Era inviable, imposible pero al otro lado de la calle él termino de darse la vuelta y ahora lo veía de frente, su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada, de verdad, de verdad era él.

Jim clavó los ojos donde Sebastián se encontraba, donde escondido era invisible y le sonrió. Con su sonrisa voraz y afilada tras la que pudo ver como articulaba lentamente SE-BAS-TI-ÁN-TE-VE-O.

 


End file.
